SICK OF YOU
by The-worlds-bookfreak
Summary: Amy Cahill hears a song and can toally realate to a certian Kabra...I suck please read you will not be bored... i hope


**So yupp I don't know if this is considered a songfic but I tried so live with it**

**Just to let all you Amian fans out there know. Im a diehard Amian and will never turn my back on the pair. But this would not come out of my head till I write it down. **

**Me: Dan please do he disclaimed, im to sad**

**Dan: why are you sad?**

**Me: I'll tell you later to the disclaimed first.**

**Dan: I'm busy**

**Me: I'll get you the newest ninja game **

**Dan: OK! :D The-worlds-bookfreak does not own 39 clues, Ian Cobra, Amy Cahill, the song Sick of You. Now why are you sad?**

**Me: I don't own 39 clues *starts to cry***

**Dan: *roles eyes and walks away***

**Me: o-o-ok o-on with t-the st-story *while crying***

Amy Cahill was sitting in the library read a book while listening to music. Her library was on the first floor, and had a secret hidden door thru her room. She was reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban; it really was an awesome book.

While on the part where Draco gets scratched by Buckbeak and listening to music a certain song came on. She could totally relate that song to a certain tanned boy. After listening to it she went down to the living room where everyone was. She walked up to Ian and started signing,

**(Bold are Amy's thought)**

_"You know fairytales don't come true  
Not when it comes to you  
Open up for the first time  
And you can bet that it's the last time_

**_The first time also the last time_**

**_I thought it was gonna be a fairy tale, guess not_**

_And I'm cool with laying low  
its Saturday night and I'm staying home  
I'm feeling good for the first time  
It's been a while since the last time_

**_More like month since I actually have felt this good_**__

I will wave goodbye when you say hello (whoa)

**_I'll be like Dan and completely ignore him _**__

I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside

**_Nightmares, that all i have these days_**__

I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all the girls by your side  
What you don't know is how great it feels  
To let you go

**_Maybe im finally over him_**

**_Always, the man has a fan group_**__

I quit your game, it's so see-through  
You know I'm way too good for you  
Movin' on to the next time  
Drop the baggage and I'll be fine

**_Enough of his game,_**

**_Maybe I should talk to someone else_**__

When it's time to reminisce  
You're gonna realize you miss this  
You're in my mind for the last time  
And at the most you were a pastime

**_And im not gonna be coming back when you do_**__

I will wave goodbye when you say hello (whoa)

I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside

I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of feeling bad by your side  
What you don't know is how great it feels  
To let you go

**_Goodbye Ian Kabra_**__

I'm happier alone  
Taking all your pictures and I'll throw those memories out of the door  
I'm Sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all your little lies

**_Good bye little memories_**

**_Like they were even happy ones_**__

I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights  
I just don't care who was wrong or right  
I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis  
You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside

**_Maybe i was the one who was wrong _**__

I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
Sick of all of your little lies  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
So I'm getting on with my life  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you  
I'm so sick of you,  
I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you (ho-whoa)

**_Like the time you let me think that you actually cared about me_**__

What you don't know is how great it feels  
To let you go."

When she was done sing her heart out, everyone was looking and her and Ian. The atmospheres grew tense. It was all very quiet, not like most Cahill reunions. She might have head Hamilton saying, "Oooooooooooooooh"

She smirked, a very Kabra like smirk. Ian was scared; no one had ever said these words to him before. Most likely he would get over them but this is Amy Cahill. The only one _he_ could not get over, no matter how much he tried. He knew what he would have to do.

He reached for her hands but she drew back and slapped him with all her might "oh Amy Cahill 1 and Ian Cobra 0." Dan shouted clapping.

"Im done with all this Ian. You have hurt me for the last time." She said before turning back to the library in which she could finish her book.

When she was gone everyone looked at Ian. "Sorry man. Well all know you feel" Hamilton said.

Just after she left, some random guy appeared on the window. He randomly made a pose. He made two index fingers guns and pointed them and Ian, he separated his feet; one a head of the other, and shouted "REJECTED!"

Everyone looked at him, but before they could be was gone. "ummmmm okaaaaay that was really weird. Stalker," Reagan said creeped out.

**Yup I'm going to leave you people hanging there...**

**So ya that was the story. Im an Amian but I had to write this. So im not sure if this is a songfic. Im not going to force you to review but I would be really nice and I would really appreciate it. **

**Amy: I could never do that**

**Me: Ya you could J**

**Dan: no she couldn't **

**Me: Dan, shut up okay people I'll miss you, bye now. **


End file.
